


Found

by Hikari1532



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anterior Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Songfic, Spinel ahora consuela a Steven, Steven está triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1532/pseuds/Hikari1532
Summary: Spinel no dejó de sentir una profunda presión en el pecho desde que emprendió su viaje a su nuevo hogar. Una horrible sensación de arrepentimiento la carcomía desde su gema, además de unos interminables pensamientos hacia cierto chico de rizos mitad humano.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Aggggh, mi amiga me pidió que escribiera algún one-shot sobre Steven y Spinel, desde que vimos la película no ha parado de decir que quedarían muy bien juntos, y me explicó las partes de la película en donde hubo conexiones y le encanta la canción ''Found'' porque... la cantan juntos.  
Así que sí, llegamos a un acuerdo y este fanfic lo hice para ella, y es la primera vez que publico en Ao3, tal vez termine mudando mis otros fanfics aquí, me gusta mucho como está organizado, tal vez se convierta en mi plataforma principal, sin más que decir, puedes comenzar a leer <3

Ella cubría su gema entre sus manos temblorosas, intentando hacer cesar las emociones que se esconden desde que los Diamantes la acogieron. Tal vez fue un alivio poder tener un nuevo hogar, unas nuevas amigas y posiblemente una nueva familia que la amara; pero también así, de tan solo recordar la fauna de la Tierra muriendo lentamente por el bio-veneno, recordar las expresiones de las gemas de cristal y los demás humanos en ese día fatídico ... la pérdida al arrepentimiento, _y aún más_ la imagen de un Steven cansado y lastimado por su culpa. Un Steven que, incluso así, peleaba e intentaba arreglar las cosas; que después de todo lo que ella hizo, fue paciente, la consoló cantó solo para ella.

_Por sus estrellas __..._ cada que recordaba los dedos de Steven entrelazándose gentilmente con los de ella, cada que recordaba las veces que Steven le cantaba, tomaba su mano y le sonreía. _Cada que pensaba en él ..._

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mezcla de emociones que comenzaba a odiar. Primero estaba el arrepentimiento profundo en su pecho y luego de alguna manera esos sentimientos eran reemplazados por otros totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer semejante tortura, que no solo duró 6,000 años en soledad sino que ahora estaba lidiando con otro dolor emocional?

Ahora estaba escondido en la habitación que le habían creado las diamantes, estaba obscuro y en silencio, y ella miraba desde la esquina por el balcón cubierto con cortinas rosa pastel al nuevo Homeworld, un Homeworld que no sería así de no ser por Steven. Casi la única fuente de luz era por la filtración que daban las delgadas cortinas que se movían ligeramente, era un poco reconfortante. Estaba claro que no era la antigua habitación de Pink, esa estaba reservada para Steven (con algunas cosas que él mismo dejó allí como ropa u objetos varios) para las pocas veces que iría de visita, además, en la nueva habitación no había guijarros por lo que no se construían demasiadas cosas que llenaran el vacío.

Blanco, Amarillo y Azul estaban en alguna otra parte de Homeworld. Ellas insistió en que Spinel las acompañara, pero su apenada primera negación en meses solo las hizo resignarse e irse quizás al sauna de Yellow a charlar o a la piscina de Blue a cantar. No estaba demasiado preocupada, ahora tenía el afecto a los diamantes y sabía que el cariño era mutuo, pero solo hoy quería quedarse sola por un momento.

Tensó su expresión mientras seguía mirando a las ahora libres gemas Homeworld. Muchas de esas gemas ahora eran sus amigas también, desde que llegó con los diamantes con su nuevo aspecto provocó bastante interés en todas, pero aún así fue lo que dejó inconcluso algo.

¿Qué pasaría si ella volviera a la Tierra? ¿La recibirían bien? _¿Steven la recibiría bien?_

Tomó sus rosadas coletas y casi tira de ellas. Spinel no tiene la suficiente valentía para regresar y encarar a las Crystal Gems de nuevo. Sólo se disculpó con Steven y de todas las formas pensadas que no fue suficiente, además, tiene meses que no tiene noticias de la Tierra. ¿Lograron restaurar el daño? ¡Ella ni siquiera reparó el desastre que hizo!

Se tensó su mandíbula. Quería regresar, para ver de nuevo a Steven, probablemente de que él estaría bien ahora, se lo merece. Steven merece ser feliz, no deberíamos cargar con el pasado de su madre, ni podríamos tener la responsabilidad de arreglarlo, aunque de eso al menos Steven podría crecer, madurar y cambiar.

Suspiró y se puso firme, ella iría a la Tierra a visitarlo. Pensó en avisarle a las diamantes, pero al no saber donde estaban (y pensar que no tardaría demasiado), decidió ir por su cuenta al portal mas cercano y transportarse hasta allá.

(...)

El portal tardó un poco más de lo normal para llegar hasta la Tierra (posiblemente por la distancia a años luz), y apareció en aquel bonito invernadero donde recuperó la memoria, en aquel invernadero donde por primera vez en años _se sintió encontrada_, y posiblemente eso nunca cambió.

Reconoció por la entrada que era de noche (¿o tal vez madrugada...?), las estrellas se veían tan brillantes a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraban de ese planeta. Spinel sintió emoción en el estómago, un poco diferente a las cosquillas pero igual de agradable. Con sus labios apretados salió en busca de Steven. Agradeció que fuera tan tarde en la Tierra, era más probable que Steven se encontrara en casa. Se sentiría menos confiada si fuera medio día o algo así, se podría encontrar a aun más personas que las gemas por ahí rondando. Además de que aparecer sin previo aviso era un poco maleducado.

Salió del invernadero y siguió el camino de madera que era únicamente alumbrado con el brillo de la luna. Desde allí arriba vio que la mayoría de Ciudad Playa ya estaba reparada, un alivio tal vez, aunque seguía sabiendo que no aportó nada en eso. Recordaba un poco que la parte que seguía era la habitación de Steven, pasó por ahí una vez, pero desde fuera vio por el cristal que la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y que no había rastro de Steven dentro de casa. Spinel estaba un poco decepcionada.

Estaba a punto de entrar para buscarlo mas a fondo hasta que escuchó unos suaves acordes encima de la habitación. Spinel retrocedió unos pasos para mirar hacia arriba y se encontró con Steven sobre el techo.

Al parecer ella nunca hizo demasiado ruido, pues Steven aún se veía bastante concentrado con algo que tenía entre las manos y no pareció percatarse de su llegada. Steven llevaba una mirada un poco impropia de él; de lo poco que lo conoció, Spinel sabía que Steven debía ser un muchacho alegre y positivo, pero en ese momento su expresión se parecía mucho a la que hizo cuando después de la explosión del inyector le dijo que siempre tendría cosas que hacer.

Spinel no quería aparecer de pronto enfrente de Steven (y asustarlo o algo), además de querer curiosear un poco sobre lo que estaba haciendo a solas arriba del techo a esa hora. Rodeó sin hacer mucho ruido, mientras estaba pendiente de los murmuros de Steven y subió desde la parte de atrás hasta que quedó en una perfecta posición para admirar desde unos metros atrás a Steven de espaldas, sentado mientras afinaba una guitarra acústica en su regazo, tocando algunos acordes mientras cantaba por lo bajo una y otra vez el inicio de una estrofa de alguna canción hasta que quedara bien afinada la guitarra. Spinel no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo pero quiso quedarse un poco para ver lo que procedía. No tardó mucho para que Steven quedara satisfecho con el sonido de las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar firmemente, haciendo un poco más ruido que antes. Spinel lo vio y se quedó sin palabras hasta que después de unas notas Steven comenzó a cantar.

—_Distant stars_  
_Come in black or red_  
_I've seen their worlds_  
_Inside my head..._

_They connect_   
_With the fall of man_   
_They breathe you in_   
_And dive as deep as they can..._

_There's nothing you can do for them_   
_They are the force between_   
_When the sunlight is arising..._

_There's nothing you can say to him_   
_He is an outer heart_   
_And the space has been broken_

_It's broken_   
_Our love_   
_Broken...._

Su voz sonaba triste y casi rota, pero aún lo suficientemente decente para cantar. _Cantar muy hermoso, _diría ella. Casi pudo jurar que Steven iba a llorar, pero no sucedió. Se mantuvo firme, aunque deprimido. Spinel notó que no era el final de la canción, pero de todas maneras Steven tocó como si así lo fuera. Después de que él soltara un suspiro, Spinel encontró el valor de acercarse de una vez.

Ella iba a hablar, pero sus pies la delataron al provocar un chirrido en el techo. Steven levantó la cabeza y se giró para ver de quién se trataba, para entonces encontrarse con ella.

—¿Spinel? —habló Steven, ligeramente sorprendido. A Spinel casi le fallan sus piernas al escuchar la suave voz del chico dirigirse a ella y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—H-hola, Steven. —saludó con una sonrisa torcida y los hombros tensos. Ahora ella no sabía si debía disculparse por llegar así como así, o qué debería decir ahora, así que solo se limitó a esperar para ver si Steven decía otra cosa.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí? ¿por qué viniste? —cuestionó el chico mitad gema, no sonaba para nada molesto o incómodo, más bien sólo curiosidad. A Spinel le sorprendió que no se dirigiera con tristeza hacia ella, a pesar de que claramente lo estaba.

—Bueno... sólo quería visitarte, sinceramente no he tenido noticias sobre ti desde que me fui —aclaraba mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Sí, bueno... me disculpo. He estado un poco ocupado para hacer transmisiones ahora mismo y dar nuevas noticias, aunque realmente no ha ocurrido mucho desde entonces —suspiró. Spinel sabía que se refería a su intervención y aquella pelea, e igual interpretó el "estar ocupado" con el arreglar el desastre del bio-veneno. Ella desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento... —se apresuró a decir.

—No te preocupes, dejemos eso en el pasado. Vamos... siéntate aquí —Steven le señaló un lugar a su izquierda, ella obedeció y se sentó, sintiendo de pronto que sus mejillas se volvían tibias. —Así que... ¿solo vienes a visitar?

Ella asintió.

—Si, lo siento por no avisar, o de llegar a esta hora... en realidad no sabía que era tan tarde.

—En realidad no es tan tarde, apenas son las nueve de la noche. —él rio un poco y Spinel notó que sus mejillas se calentaban aún más con ese sonoro sonido. Ahora era un hecho que amaba la risa de Steven.

—¿Y-y tú por qué estás aquí sólo? ¿No están las Crystal Gems contigo?

—No. Garnet, Amatista y Perla fueron a Little Homeworld a charlar con otras gemas. Por ahora estoy sólo, mi papá se quedó dormido en la camioneta.

—Oh... —dijo simplemente, y de pronto le entró la curiosidad de su estancia aquí —¿Y por qué estabas cantando? —preguntó ella, un poco preocupada. Pronto la expresión de Steven se volvió amarga.

—Connie... —respondió con la mirada baja —Ella, hace algunas semanas se fue y no dio ninguna explicación. Yo estaba muy preocupado por ella, y de pronto, hace unos días ella apareció a decirme que... tenía que irse, estaba muy apenada de decirme que conoció a alguien más y que probablemente no volvería.

Los ojos de Steven comenzaron a lagrimear, pero él seguía conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en una mueca triste, pasó su brazo para secar sus lágrimas con su chaqueta rosada.

—¿Connie...? ¿La chica con espada que apareció al final a buscarte? —interrogó la gema un poco rencorosa y Steven no hizo nada más que asentir. Spinel recordaba un poco a la humana que vestía de azul que aparentaba estar preocupada por Steven cuando ocurrió la explosión. Recordaba que cuando vio lo unidos que eran, ella pensó que Steven ya tenía a sus mejores amigos establecidos en la Tierra y que esa chica era parte de eso. También recuerda una pequeña punzada en el pecho cuando los vio abrazarse. ¿Ahora esa chica se fue y lo dejó?, ¿qué tanto debía importarle a Steven para que él llorara? ¿Importaba tanto como Pink para ella?

Ahora fue su turno de apretar los dientes en un intento de reprimir su furia. _Los amigos no se abandonan. _Y Spinel sabe perfectamente que no es una agradable sensación cuando de pronto tu mejor amiga desaparece dejándote sólo.

Las ganas de Spinel de levantarse e irle a dar una lección a esa tal Connie se esfumaron cuando Steven sollozó de repente. Ahora le importaba más que nada el estado de Steven, y si él estaba triste ¿qué podía hacer ella para ayudarlo? Su función de animar a un mejor amigo con muecas u otras ocurrencias, pero estaba lejos de ser como antes.

—¿Es... increíble verdad? —su voz se quebró en casi el llanto —Darlo todo, pensar que todo está bien... pero resulta que no. No fue suficiente.

Spinel se sintió tan identificada con esas palabras y por un momento pensó que su gema se había partido en dos, pero solo fue un dolor psicológico. Se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran; cuando ella se enteró de todo lo que hizo fue amargarse y arremeter, mientras que Steven solo dejaba que los tristes pensamientos pasaran. No sabía si era por la diferencia entre una gema y un humano, pues claramente Steven no había sido aislado por milenios, pero supuso que así se sentiría si traduce su propia esperanza de vida casi infinita a simples años humanos.

—Steven... —llamó Spinel girándose hacia él. Steven levantó la cabeza con unos brillantes ojos a causa de las lágrimas y le miró, la luz de la luna en las facciones del chico gema solo lo hizo ver... _precioso. _Spinel, tragándose el nudo en la garganta, se acercó para abrazarlo y él no puso ninguna resistencia, más bien, se encontró correspondiendo el gesto mientras retiraba cuidadosamente la guitarra de entre ellos para poder encontrar una posición mas cómoda.

Ella pudo notar que Steven tragaba saliva y no estaba segura de si estaba llorando o estaba tratando de evitarlo, pero sea como fuera, ella se quedaría ahí para él, para quien le ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, para quien le dio una segunda (¿tercera...?) oportunidad, _para su amigo._

_Amigo._

De pronto esa palabra le lastimó, y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué. No era lo que ella quería de alguna manera, y si intentaba pensar en ser mejores amigos tampoco bastaba. La presión en su pecho la llevaba a abrazar a Steven con un poco mas de fuerza para aplacar aquello, y de igual manera Steven hacía lo mismo.

Era tan reconfortante y duró un poco más que un abrazo común, ambos sintieron que fue suficiente y se separaron. Spinel lo miraba preocupada mientras que Steven agachaba un poco la cabeza para limpiar los rastros de la murria.

—Gracias, Spinel —declaró Steven mientras espiraba, pronto él la miró y le sonrió levemente. Spinel admiró el gesto dirigido específicamente hacia ella y lo imitó.

—No hay de qué. —respondió después de reír nerviosamente. Steven volvió a su mirar deprimente, pero ahora con una carga menos.

—Solo que... no habrá nadie como Connie ... —afirmó él desviando la atención de ella. Esto sorprendió a Spinel, Steven siempre dio lecciones a los demás, pero era incapaz de aplicar lo mismo en él. Spinel tenía borrosos recuerdos de que algo similar pasó cuando la reiniciaron, que por mucho que intentaban animarlo, Steven siguió en su plan de pensar que todo estaba perdido incluso cuando le repitieron las enseñanzas que él mismo había instruido. Y fue ahí donde Spinel quiso recordarle algo muy importante a Steven:

_—Someday  
Somewhere  
Somehow  
You'll love again..._

Y siguió cantando, ahora para él.


End file.
